<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pthumerian Defilement by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948864">Pthumerian Defilement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Ero Guro, F/M, Gross, Lovecraftian, M/M, Mind Break, Monsters, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pthumerians, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Undead, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yurie runs into big troubles in the dark recesses of Pthumeru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yurie the Last Scholar/Snatcher/Labyrinth Madman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pthumerian Defilement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I wrote back in 2018 and reworked recently.<br/>Be warned it contains a tiny bit of male on male action.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damp, mouldy, steeped in blood. The ancient Pthumerian tomb was a cesspool of vile filth and horrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exploring the darkest recesses of the vast, cursed necropolis only yielded meagre rewards too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the light of her torch, Yurie opened a dusty coffer only to find three quicksilver bullets inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who even put that there?" she sighed under her breath, reloading her rosmarinus with the extra ammo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hoping to find something more substantial. A weapon perhaps. Or maybe an ancient rune resealing long lost knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not bullets she could easily purchase with the echoes of her preys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug, she carried on through mud and graves, avoiding traps and the occasional disturbed undeads along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been through so many dungeons before, it had become an automatism. A mere routine. After it had become clear that she would no longer find anything of interest in Byrgenwerth, she had decided to venture into the ruins below Yharnam to unveil the secrets of the old Great Ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All for the advancement and glory of the Choir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had become an excellent tomb prospector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skill was honed like the edge of a razor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was swift and agile, able to take down formidable opponents despite her diminutive stature. She was always calm, tearing through accursed and foul beasts alike by the lashes of her threaded cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few twists and turns in the bleak darkness later and she happened upon a hidden passage leading to a large sarcophagus in a lavish sepulchre. Jewellery, pottery, and statuettes were strewn about. Cobwebs, laden with dust of the ages, hung like a sinister shroud over the tarnished gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had been there in a long time, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place wasn't even guarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then who had lit the candles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter. She was expecting a well-earned reward from the coffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, she dislodged its heavy lid, pushing it aside. It collapsed to the ground in a loud thud that echoed through the labyrinth and shattered the grey brick floor underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was a corpse, clad in tatters. His body emaciated and ragged, yet oddly not dried up and mummified like its resting place would lead one to presume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he seemed rather fresh, his affliction more akin to the curse than natural deterioration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was odd, Yurie thought, setting her torch aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cautious hands began to frisk the cadaver for riches. His skin still had some smoothness and elasticity to it. It felt like he had died not long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the most gorgeous, silken black hair she had ever laid eyes upon. Long, flowing, and utterly pristine. She ran her fingers through it, taking her gloves off to do so. She couldn't resist. It was so soft despite the advanced state of decrepitude of its proprietor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared upon the livid face of the deceased. He was oddly handsome despite the rot. Sunken orbits, torn lips exposing bloodied gums and broken fangs. His features were gaunt, his cheekbones sharp, his nose gone, leaving only two uneven slits for his nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps spelunking for so long had made her desensitized to such horrors, but the Pthumerians always had this ghastly allure that just drew her in. Even in death, they were otherworldly stunning. Their pale elegance untarnished by decay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her delicate touch caressed those funereal features not without a certain longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so entranced, she was not even disappointed to find no valuables entombed with this beautiful dead. Perhaps his hair was the reward. It was too exquisite to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to lean in to get a closer look, a skeletal hand shot up and wrapped its cold, bony fingers around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie startled and fell backwards, bringing the creature along with her down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The undead shrieked, an ear-piercing scream that chilled her to her very soul. Her nervous, umber eyes glanced over to her cane set against the coffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to get this monster off of her. He wasn't very heavy, but he was doing all in his power to pin her down. His twitching movements were lightning fast. Claws and fangs grazed her fragile skin, leaving inflamed welts in their wake where the white, silken cloth of her cassock failed to protect her milky flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fiend's cold hands found their way within her blouse as he slavered over her face, yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she struggled, the more he trashed around. His rotten, suffering mind reeling from such a rude awakening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all Pthumerians, even though he was devoid of eyes, he could still see her perfectly. She couldn't evade him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie thought her best chance was to calm down and slowly crawl her way towards her weapon. When she remained still, the monster was more at ease. Somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell that it was more frightened and curious than truly vindictive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was well aware that she couldn't tarry any longer, however. The constant noise of the undead would surely draw attention, if it wasn't already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried putting both her palms over his mouth, shushing him, but he just kept yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh... shhh... I'm sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep." she murmured softly, doing her best to conceal her anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both cold hands were over her face now, as if the creature was mimicking her moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, whenever she tried to get away, he would pin her down to the dusty ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank when, between anguished wails, she began to discern heavy footsteps approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew who they belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those wretched snatchers stalking the streets of Yharnam's cathedral ward. Yahar'gul filth. Thugs for the School of Mensis, rivals of the Choir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen them numerous times, skulking about beyond the borders of their hideout. Even in the graves underneath the city, it was not uncommon to encounter their kind. They were amongst the few who still had a mind of their own, having escaped the doom that befell Pthumeru in ancient times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear now that this screaming corpse was an alarm. A warning that this most sacred site had been trespassed upon by a hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie knew she had to get out lest she'd be dragged to the hypogean gaol of Yahar'gul. All those who had entered the unseen village had never returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she wanted was to be abducted away because of a simple mistake. She knew what they would do to a member of the Choir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed underneath the undead, inching towards her cane. Her fingers could almost brush it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a large hand yanked her from underneath the skeletal creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams came to a halt as he rose, twitching and grumbling and drooling, to stand near his fellow Pthumerian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall, hooded monster held Yurie up by one arm, her feet lifted off the ground. He was much taller than a human, and much stronger too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried kicking at him, mostly out of aggravation than a real attempt to free herself. She had seen people killed in a single blow by the snatchers. She knew she couldn't do anything against one of them without being properly armed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go!" she hissed between clenched teeth, pale brows furrowed in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-robed creature eyed her up and down with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then she noticed her opened blouse baring her tiny breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed underneath the hungry gaze, trying to make herself decent again with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not allow her to do so, shaking her a bit before letting her fall down suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank to her knees before him, losing her footing from the surprise drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, she shot for her cane, but her momentum was halted by undead fingers gripping her platinum bun, yanking her head backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned from the discomfort, but didn't struggle further, worried she might end up scalped by those sharp claws the madman had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was forced to look upon the tall, cloaked snatcher before her. There was now a very obvious bump in the long, black rags between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, her eyes raising from the concealed erection, over those chiselled, tattooed abs, those bulging pectorals, all the way up to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That look he gave her said everything. Those ashen, sunken eyes, unblinking, their usual hollowness having let place to a devouring lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie began to wonder if she might not be able to get out of her current predicament by using her charm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this wouldn't be much of an effort. Those two Pthumerians were both equally handsome in a very different, yet very monstrous way. It wouldn't be the first time she banged one. The Healing Church had many of them in its service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a knowing smile, her hands lifting the tattered black robes to find the biggest cock she had ever seen. Humongous, engorged, grey and dark, full of veins, rippling foreskin, and covered in those same markings that accented its owner's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her fingers around its turgid immensity, gliding them across the bumpy surface. The glans was wet with unspent arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the undead behind her, this one was very much alive and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the depraved madman let go of her head after seeing her compliance, she leaned in closer to plant a soft kiss upon the snatcher's virility. On his skin lingered the scent of damp earth with a hint of rancid blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of these musky smells bothered her in the stench of the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't fit him into her mouth, but she still serviced him to the best of her abilities. She slurped and moaned, cleaning that big, pungent dick like a good girl. Her tongue was all over its great length, even underneath the folds of thick foreskin where the taste was strongest. She sucked on his heavy, low-hanging balls, plump and full, their wrinkles so pleasant to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike humans, he had no hair at all, every inch of him smooth and soft. He was a joy to devour. She just couldn't get enough. She rubbed her face against his generous sack, drenching herself in his sweat. She slapped her own cheeks with the stiff shaft, bouncing it against her round, youthful face. Such a delicious treat for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she was really happy to have delved further into the forbidden labyrinth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the mumbling madman came to stand next to his tall, menacing friend, equally hard and eager as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you want me to take care of you too?" Yurie cooed, instantly popping the undead's length into her starving mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was more humble-sized, but even more bizarre than his companion due to the affliction. His foreskin was partly shredded. Some chunks of flesh missing here and there created a myriad of interesting textures. She could deepthroat his cold, cursed phallus all the way until her nose hit his pubic bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted like blood and mould.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed a bit, but still kept going, swallowing the whole thing until she was out of breath, gradually adapting to the peculiar flavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She alternated between her two partners, pleasing both of them. One hot, the other cold. The contrast was interesting and their difference in size really enjoyable too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't have a care in the world about doing this. This was such a welcome respite from the horrible hunt. If she could have fun for once, she wasn't going to let the occasion pass her by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While servicing them, she took her clothes off too. Sucking both those odoriferous dicks had gotten her so aroused her bloomers were soaked. She certainly wasn't going to leave without getting plowed good by those two handsome creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both her holes were quivering for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at her pair of unlikely partners. They seemed to be having quite a bit of fun amongst themselves too. The skittish undead ran his bony fingers over the snatcher's muscular chest as they kissed each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie loved that. They were so gorgeous like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged, she licked both their glans at the same time, pressing them together and trying to take both into her mouth while stroking their shafts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept sucking and twirling her tongue, amazed by the display of Pthumerians at play. They worshiped one another like longtime lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her efforts were soon rewarded by a copious amount of thick come from the both of them. They reached their peak together with amazing timing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let it overflow out of her mouth, there was too much for her to keep up with. It sluiced all over her naked body in slimy, white streaks. Some hot, some cold. Her nipples hardened as her breasts were drenched in the foul liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gurgled, the taste musky and sour, making her even more aroused. She was burning up with lust, barely able to contain herself. She could easily wean off the blood addiction with such a succulent offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want the both of you to fuck me." she purred, tapping the two lengths against her chubby cheeks. She had no idea if they understood her language, but she hoped they would at least feel the urge to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely they didn't see much action here in the ruins, they couldn't be tired just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, they were still hard and excited for more, which flattered her. It was obvious this lovely pair of ancient beings were in a playful mood despite her being an intruder upon these hallowed grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall snatcher helped her back onto her feet and, much to her surprise, kissed her. His sizable grey tongue exploring the soft confines of her mouth, tasting himself and his undead friend upon her pink, parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a great kisser, warm and sensual, holding her face with his smaller hand while his enlarged one fondled her curves. She was so tiny in his gigantic grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turned her head towards the madman who kissed her as well. As much as a lipless mouth could. Mostly, he was slobbering and licking all over her face, which tickled and caused her to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, it was the two of them kissing her at the same time. Two tongues dancing in her mouth. They kissed her, they kissed each other, they alternated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grew dizzy from their insatiable hunger. They kept at it for a little while before the snatcher pressed her against his chest, her tiny tits bouncing against his heaving pectorals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dripping erection found its way into her wetness, spearing her femininity in one swift thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie mewled in ecstasy. The stretch was out of this world. She was given no time to adjust as the snatcher pounded her wet cunt deep and hard, his glans pummeling her cervix. His eagerness quite obvious in such fervour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so turned-on, it didn't even hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, nothing felt better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took just a few plows before she came from it, aroused as she was after giving oral to the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could stay in this tomb forever making love to this monster, she no longer cared. It was too good. Barely had they begun, she feared she might lose her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, the twitching madman busied himself eating her ass, tonguing her hole. The cold appendage was so long, it delved far within her rectum, subjecting her to strange, new sensations that made her shiver with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, whenever his fellow Pthumerian's length popped out of her cunt, he would throat it dutifully. His loose, dislocated jaw had no issues adapting to such a size, unlike hers. He pleased the shaft from base to tip before angling it back inside and resuming his task rimming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a good undead, she thought. She liked that she had found two monsters who were seemingly very fond of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin, ghoulish fingers stretched her open, filling her up. She couldn't wait until both her holes were claimed by their virile erections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that would be absolutely wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was already fucking her completely stupid. Such a big, thick dick beating her little pussy wide open. All those bulging veins, all that foreskin. The snatcher was so strong, so full of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie wanted nothing more than to drain his big balls once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected the madman to sodomize her next, but instead, the tall, black-clad creature flipped her around and hilted her ass. His massive erection glided right in due to the amount of drool and cyprine all over his length and between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was immense, stretching her to her limit, opening up her guts. She could feel her inner walls parting around the intrusion until his glans created a visible bump into her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, tongue lolling out of her trembling mouth. The pain instantly turned into pleasure as the undead's cold, yet talented tongue met her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so full, she couldn't hold back a tremendous, full-body orgasm that shook her to her very core. She gushed all over his pale, rotting face, coming so hard she saw the entire cosmos dancing underneath her lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swollen, hot erection began its merciless plow once again. A brutal, steady ravage as her insides pulsated around it in the throes of her peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as her body relaxed around the shaft, the madman buried his decaying length into her cunt and fucked her at a frenzied speed which had her wailing even louder than he did previously. All those eldritch textures ground against her sensitive nerves and sent her over the edge once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never stopped. He never paused. He was inhumanly fast and violent. His cadaverous pelvis crashing into her thighs and leaving countless bruises into their tender flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snatcher fucked her ass at a rapid pace too, but never as fast as his fellow. What set him apart was his strength and size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yurie felt like she was going to be split in half. She was so blissfully full. Two lovely Pthumerians adoring her body. Four groping hands espousing her curves. A scourged mouth licking her breasts while drooling and panting. Fangs grazing her nipples in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snatcher breathed down her neck, his mouth trailing kisses against its elegant line. His oversized hand caressing her while its clawed fingers found their way past her lips. She lazily sucked upon the offered digits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Her brain more numb than after that one time she had stared at a Winter Lantern for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost count of her orgasms. She lost track of everything. They fucked her until well after all the candles in the tomb had burnt out. Even the reassuring light of her torch was eventually extinguished in the musty air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the dark now. She could barely make out the outline of them, but she was too far gone to be scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pumped her full of sperm numerous times. Both her holes creamed and filled up to capacity. Her womb swollen with gooey, algid seed. Her intestines so full her belly was now inflated with the snatcher's many loads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was endless. She was utterly comedrunk and conquered. Her once proud mind broken. She was turned into a slobbering sex doll for her two partners. All she could do was beg weakly for more between lascivious moans. The pleasure was constant. Her body was ruined by the brutality of the fuck. The agony further added to her bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was scratched and bruised. Both ass and cunt bred to the brim, swollen red and burning up from the pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely defiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity eventually caused her to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she awoke again, cold, slimy, disgusting, her blurred vision discerned the soothing blue light of the lantern nearby. She was laying in a puddle of putrid come which lazily dribbled from her gaping holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed her clothes and weapons left at her disposal nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a long moment before she could even sit up. She was shaking like a leaf, feeling so weak after such a rough fuck. She was still high on the thrill. A rush like no others. Incomparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the sweetest, most refined blood in Yharnam couldn't make her feel so utterly euphoric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd have to come back to explore this tomb again sometimes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>